1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illusion apparatus including a semi-transparent, convex, spherical mirror for making the image of the viewer appear to be located on the surface of a television screen or picture or in a diorama.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
The use of mirrors and related optics to achieve illusions is known in various parts of the prior art. Two useful background references are "The Technique of Special Effects Cinematography," by Raymond Fielding, Third Edition, Focal Press, 1972 (see, in particular, pages 74-77) and "Magic Stage Illusions, Special Effects and Trick Photography," compiled by Albert Hopkins, reprinted by Dover Press, 1976, (See, specifically, pages 8, 55-60, 86-87 and 520-523).
The following U.S. Patents generally relate to the use of optics to produce theatrical effects: U.S. Pat. Nos. 922,722; 1,775,237; 1,785,347; 2,222,084; 2,232,547 and 4,094,501.
Mirrors and related optical devices have also been employed to superimpose images for advertising purposes. See specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 936,344; 2,146,386; 2,165,736; 2,232,110 and 2,273,259.
The optical superposition of images is useful as a teaching aid. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,528 in which a swimmer is superimposed in a swimming environment. Similarly, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,494,000 and 3,000,261 in which superimposed images are used to teach an individual how to play golf.
Optically superimposed images are also useful for giving an individual a preview of himself or herself in a particular fashion environment. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,075,198 and 2,899,860 disclose previewing devices in which a human head is superimposed upon a new hair fashion to give the viewer an idea of what he or she would look like with the new hair style. Similarly, clothing fashions can be previewed by optically superimposing an image of the viewer upon the new fashion wear. In this regard, note U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,236,196 and 3,729,839. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,633 discloses a fashion preview invention in which the subject is a doll and images of different clothing fashions are superimposed upon the doll's image.
The superposition of faces where a portion of the background is mixed with foreground, are described in the patent literature. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,314 and 4,273,418.